wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatsuaki
Tatsuaki (pronounced "tot-SWAH-kee" or "Tat-soo-ACK-ee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #35 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 5089. Wii Sports Tatsuaki's skill level in Tennis is 1900, and he is the 3rd best player, only behind Elisa and Sarah, therefore making him the best male in the sport. His partners are Sarah or Maria. He is good in Boxing, with 795-961 skill points. His Baseball skill is 700+, and he has a team of Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, and Naomi. He plays on the teams of Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, and Jackie. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, his level is only 311-315. In Swordplay, Tatsuaki's skill is 551-555. In Basketball, his level is 626-630, and his teammates are Rainer and Rin. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 39th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tatsuaki is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is たつあき (Tatsuaki). ** This is identical to his English name. * His Korean name is 철민 (Cheolmin). * In Friend Connection, from Wii Party, Tatsuaki''' and Abby are the completely worst pair (26 points, friendly). ** Both are also Pros at Cycling, have the same eyes, and are Beginner Miis in Wii Party. *** This doesn't mean a confirmed relationship because no Mii from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort is related to anyone else. * He's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * In Table Tennis, Tatsuaki is the first player to come after Shinta,' but in Cycling, Shinta is the first player to come after Tatsuaki. * In Baseball, he is the worst CPU that can appear on a Pro team (Jackie's team). * Tatsuaki appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * His name means "reappearance" in Japanese. * He and Eddy are the only CPU Miis with that hair. * One of his facial expressions are featured in the template. This template is used to mark all users that are blocked across the entire FANDOM network. * In his Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing Derby Dash. * He and Chika are the only Beginner Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is black. ** Coincidentally, they have the same eye color, skin color, mouth, head shape, and are Japanese. Gallery TatsuakiDACotQR.JPG|Tatsuaki's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-19-1.png|Tatsuaki's Bronze Badge Badge-48-3.png|Tatsuaki's Silver Badge Badge-59-7.png|Tatsuaki's Golden Badge 33- Tatsuaki's Team.jpg|Tatsuaki's Baseball Team. 2018-02-09 (55).png|Tatsuaki in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (12).png|Tatsuaki in Boxing. 20180210_071911.jpg|Tatsuaki in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_075107.jpg|Tatsuaki and his teammates Rin and Rainer in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (9).png|Tatsuaki in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (8).png|Tatsuaki doubling up with Sarah in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (37).png|Tatsuaki doubling up with Maria in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC02005.JPG|Tatsuaki in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0479.JPG|Tatsuaki playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0784.JPG|Tatsuaki sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (78).png|Tatsuaki in Cycling. James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and Tatsuaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy and Tatsuaki featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki in Baseball.png Takashi, Fumiko, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki, Alisha, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Chika, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Fumiko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Andy, Miguel, and Tatsuaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki WP.JPG Tatsuaki wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Tatsuaki wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1586.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(36).jpg MiitopiaKeikoandTatsuakiImage.jpg|Tatsuaki in Miitopia with Keiko IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly Bingo Card 1.png Tomoko, Andy, Miyu and Tatsuaki participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Hayley, Julie, Saburo and Tatsuaki participating in Startegy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian, Tatsuaki, Gwen and Abby participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(314).jpg Capture.PNG 20191111 184500.jpg|Tatsuaki and Abby are the worst pair Cpu.png|'Tatsuaki''' is the last one on the first row. Rainer, Sota, Steph, Tatsuaki, Eddy, Megan, Susana, and George featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Non-American Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Black Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Vice Champions Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Wii Sports Miis that don't have an artwork in Wii Music Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis that have one of their facial expressions on a template Category:Miis with stubbles